Memories of the Past
by SetoJouFan
Summary: Joey is being abused by his father and he is getting memories from ancient egypt and he was friends with yugi and just like in this timeline his father abuses him. SetoJou yaoi puppyshipping boyxboy abuses him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!**

**Warnings: abuse, swearing, shounen-ai/yaoi**

**Jou's POV**

Everywhere in my body ached but I wouldn't let it show as I walked to my next class, art. Art was my favorite class and my only class away from Kaiba…I swear he's in all of my classes except art. We have math, English, gym, world history, and BMMT (Business Management Marketing Technology). Most of the teachers keep us far away from each other because we fight so much. It takes all my concentration to not pass out as and I try not to limp or show any signs of the pain I'm going through. No one's noticed my pain so I guess I'm doing a really good job. Then again I have had lots of practice…Today we get our projects and we have to do four 8X10 pictures using Realism, Imperialism, Cubism, and Surrealism. Art may be my favorite class and my best but I prefer to sketch or paint. The bell rings as I just sit in my seat, which means I don't have detention today! Well I guess that's one thing to look forward to considering I usually get detention every day.

So far we were only going into the new computer lab located in the library and printed off pictures of what we want to do our project on. Looking through Google images I search 'Ryoma Echizen' and come up with multiple pages. My favorite pictures are when he looks chibi. Choosing one of the pictures I print it off and wait for everyone else to get done. My friends Yugi and Ryou are in this class so I won't be too bored. I shut down the computer and walk over to Ryou. "So how's your search going?" I ask casually.

"I found what I want to do and have it planned out," Ryou told me smiling slightly. When I look over his shoulder I start to chuckle despite the pain it causes me. He was looking up 'Dumb Signs' on Google images. People are surprised that such an innocent person can look at this but then again I think it's partly his yamis influence and partly mine. While he prints off his picture quickly and goes back to looking at the signs I grab his picture and hand it to him so he doesn't have to get up. Before the teacher tells us that we have to go Yugi joins us with his flower picture and we read a few more signs.

Our teacher is a grump and told us to shut down we're going back in a gruff voice. All of us pout slightly but comply so he doesn't yell at us. He can be so annoying and his eyes are always squinting even though he has glasses! Anyways Yugi, Ryou, and I walk back to the classroom chatting about absolutely nothing. When Yugi hugs me I resist the urge to cry out in pain or flinch. I've had lots of practice so he doesn't notice a thing. That kind of makes me sad in a way.

So far most of the block was spent in the computer lab so I only got the realism and cubism sketched. I'll work more tomorrow since we have four more days to do it. I take Yugi and Ryou's pictures and put them away while Yugi puts our rulers away and Ryou puts up our chairs. I joke with both of them until the bell rings and we start heading out.

Ryou's locker isn't too far from mine but Yugi's is on the other side of the school so we split up. I walk Ryou to the front gate where his yami, Bakura is waiting impatiently. Surprisingly they are a couple. I couldn't see why they were especially since Bakura was violent, but toward Ryou he was gentle. If he ever caught me saying that I would be dead.

I gave them a carefree smile and waved goodbye to them before starting my trek to my house. Every day I loathed going home and tended to try to distract myself until I had to absolutely be at my house. Today was no different than all the rest. I tried to waste as much time as I could before it was required for me to go to my house at six. Since for once I didn't have a detention that gave me loads of free time. Checking my pockets I looked for any spare change. Today seemed to be my lucky day because I found a five in my pocket. Not questioning my good fortune I went to the arcade.

The arcade smelled distinctly of pizza, slightly of sweat, perfume/cologne, and minty. I think they tried to cover the other smells with mint but overall it wasn't a horrible smell, it was in fact intoxicating. It was slightly sticky from the many pops that have been knocked over during the years. You couldn't call the arcade the most sanitary but it was cleaner than most places and was safe. Music was blaring over the sound systems but you could still clearly hear the noise from the games. Flashing lights were flashing everywhere and I decided to try DDR first to get out all of my pent up energy. Actually it was surprising I had energy left, but this place always seems to give me energy.

There wasn't a line for DDR so after getting five dollars worth of tokens I placed them in the machine. I chose a semi-difficult song and put it on its hardest setting. When the music started I concentrated on getting the rhythm before hitting the arrows as best as I could. Ever since this games been out I've played at least once a week if not more and had become an expert. Tea is about the same level as me since she goes to dance and so far we've tied almost every time. I put all of my energy into my legs as I danced and even though it caused me pain it also gave me relief. When I was done my score was an A and I had only missed a couple arrows.

"Jounochi!" a voice called. I turned around to barely catch a mass of black hair.

"Mokuba! What are you doing here?" I asked hugging him back. Pain erupted in my back from the strain of catching him but I put on my best smile.

"I wanted to play some shooter games, and check up on who has the best scores for games and see if I'm still the champ," Mokuba explained. He was a great kid that I loved to hang with. "What are you doing here Jou?" he asked smiling at me innocently.

"Just hanging out until I have to go home," I replied casually. I was glad to see Mokuba, but usually when Mokuba was around….

"Mutt what are you doing here?" A cold voice questioned. Usually Seto wouldn't be far behind. Slowly I turned toward the voice.

"I'm here to hang out, but if you're here I'm considering leaving," I ground out. Seto pissed me off a lot and right now I don't think I could handle it. You see I had a slight…crush on the guy and well physically I'm not doing so well.

"Please don't leave Jou I just got here!" Mokuba pleaded. Don't look into his eyes. Don't look into his eyes. Don't…I looked to see him using his puppy dog eyes on me.

"Fine, I'll stay," I agreed.

"YES!" he shouted jumping up and down. No one could say no to Mokuba when he pulled the puppy dog eyes, hell even Seto couldn't!

**Seto's POV**

I watched as the pup tried to resist Mokuba's pleading by not looking at him. A second later he was agreeing to stay. Secretly I'm glad but on the outside I scowl. Mokuba could get anyone to agree to his demands which right now I'm thankful for since now I can spend some time with the pup. Jou is a decent guy and if Mokuba wants friends then he could do no better. Jou is loyal, protective, and always there for his friends and I know for certain that he won't try to get money out of Mokuba. It's obvious he dislikes me thought by the fact he wanted to leave the place he enjoys the most because I'm here. It hurts to know that but also very understandable. When we first met I put him down because I was told repeatedly that friends are weaknesses… After seeing Yugi save the world multiple times because of his friends I reevaluated that opinion but I don't think Jou could ever forgive me.

"What game do you want to play then?" Jou asked brining me out of my thoughts.

"How about Jurassic Park?" Mokuba suggests.

"That's a good game. You lead the way I'll be right behind you," Jou agrees. They both go off to play the game leaving me to follow them just to make sure Mokuba doesn't get hurt. Not that Jou wouldn't try to protect him, but old habits die hard. I make my way through the crowd and watch as Mokuba inserts the coins and Jou laughs merrily what Mokuba said. They play that game for about a half an hour before Jou says, "One more game then I have to go home."

"How about that Motocross Racer game?" Mokuba suggested already running toward the game. Jou has no choice but to follow behind.

"Fine squirt let's play," Jou says ruffling Mokuba's hair affectionately. Is it weird to feel jealous of your own brother? I love him, but I'm just a bit envious that he can be that close to Jou.

**Jou's POV**

Mokuba convinced me to play Motocross Racer with him before I go home. Not my favorite game but I really don't care since it's just great to have someone to play with. We started playing and I would start to lead and then Mokuba would speed ahead. I would try to cut him off with my bike but he maneuvered his bike expertly. Frustrated I pouted and kicked the machine lightly when I lost. My mood however didn't stay sad for long when Mokuba said, "Thanks for playing with me Jou! I had a blast! Will you play one more game with me please?" I shook my head.

"Sorry Mokuba but I need to get home soon or my dad will get angry," I apologized.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow!" he exclaimed.

"Maybe…" I mumbled then aloud said, "See you squirt!"

"I'm not a squirt!" he called after me which I waved off and left. It was around five and if I wanted to be home by six then I would have to run. My body protested and I wanted to collapse as I started to run. Sometimes I really can't believe that the coach wanted me on the track team. The trek home was okay besides the fact the closer I walked toward my house the more my awareness went up. I lived in the bad part of town that many people didn't bother to come to because it was infested with gangs. You always had to be wary of your surroundings or you could get killed. Sadly I _was_ part of a gang but ever since I've entered high school and met Yugi I quit. A few gangs still want me to join but I refuse and get in fights with those stupid enough to face me.

For a few minutes I just stand and face my apartment door. Looking at my watch I now I have to go in sometime and soon. Reluctantly I open the door as silently as possible and stand on my tip toes sneaking into my own house. Closing the door I make sure it's unlocked just in case and walk further in. Even though I was so quiet a loud voice shouts, "Boy! Get in here now!" Cringing I obey the command and walk into the living room.

"Yes father?" I ask meekly. Before him I feel so weak. My name is known throughout the bad side of town as the man who can fight a gang singlehandedly but before this man that doesn't matter. Right now I'm just a boy.

"Where were you?" He asks spitting on the floor right in front of me.

"I…I was at the…arcade," I manage to say. Flinching at his growl I try to step back.

"You were where?" my dad repeats angrier. Clearing my throat I answer him.

"I was at the arcade," I tell him in a more clear voice.

"What did I tell you about going to the damn arcade?!" my father shouts.

"Th…at…I'm…not allowed," I managed to say.

"And you disobeyed me?!" He shouts.

"I didn't mean to!" I exclaim but it's too late. My father punches me in the stomach making me double over as he hit yesterday's bruise. Clenching my jaw I made sure that I didn't let out a groan of pain or else he would make my punishment longer. Kicking my leg I collapse onto the floor hitting my elbow on the wood floor. Pain shot through my arm but I held on. Grunting he grabbed the closest sharp object which was a broken vase that he must have broke earlier and stalked toward me. If I even attempted to move away he would punish me harder. Kneeling down he cut my chest from my left nipple to my belly button. Biting my tongue I try not to cry out and while he punches my chest.

"You get off easy today, now go make dinner!" he demands. Shakily I get to my feet and went to the bathroom first. I wrapped my wounds so he wouldn't complain about blood being everywhere and beat me even more. Yeah _like_ that would make the blood go away. Of course I can't say that to him without getting hit. When I'm sure my wounds won't bleed everywhere I go to the kitchen and search the cabinets for any food. Well the only thing defrosted is hamburger….and we have Mac and Cheese.

Putting the meet in a pan I brown it while starting the Mac and Cheese. Once both are done I add the completed mac and cheese into the pan with the meet and add some chili pepper, and onion powder. The taste is okay but it's not exactly a four star meal. Grabbing the bowls I fill my dad's up and eat a ladleful before he notices and take him his dinner. Setting it down by him I back away in case he doesn't like it.

He eats slowly and when he's done slams the bowl onto the table next to him. "This tastes like shit," he complains glaring at me. It's not my fault we don't have much and I can't make a wonderful meal. "Get over here now," he demands. I walk over lowering my head. My father backhands me, but I don't fall. Then he pushes me to the floor and grabs a bat out of the 'torture closet' and slams it down on my upper thigh. A few swings later and I pass out completely unaware of anything else he's done to me slipping a pain free sleep.

**TBC!**

**^-^ R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!**

**Warnings: abuse, swearing, shounen-ai/yaoi**

**Jou's POV**

_Opening my eyes I see nothing but desert around me. 'This can't be right' I thought looking around. Domino lies nowhere near a desert! Suddenly my body moved on its own, but with more exhaustion than I felt earlier. Walking with my back to the sun I walk and walk for hours until I find a village. Straightening my back I put on a carefree attitude as I go down the streets. I slip by and no one notices I exist, which I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing. Every one that I see is wearing weird clothes and most of them are tan with dark hair. I have no control over my actions as I make my way into a house. Seconds later I hear a familiar voice shout, yet the tone is slightly different._

"_Where have you been Jono?" the man asked. My name's Jou I'm not this 'Jono' person I try to say but instead I answer, "Someone left me in the desert, I'm sorry father." Fists rain down on me until I black out._

Gasping I sit up from the hard wood floor. Wait…wood floor? So it was all a dream…Wow…even in my dreams I can't escape from my father. How pathetic could I be? Groaning lightly I sit up. My recent wounds were stinging in pain, but my chest was no longer bleeding which is good because that means he didn't cut me to hard. If I miss anymore school I'll fail so I slowly sit up and try to walk. A few steps later I find myself falling on the floor. Damn…This won't be easy. Crawling to the bathroom I look for the first aid kit. Great I'm running out of supplies and these things aren't cheap. Carefully I take the bandages and wrap my wounds. Checking my face I looked for any bruises or cuts. Only one bruise on my left cheek and I could feel it throbbing. The sad thing is I'm so used to pain it's hard to tell where a bruise is because it hurts everywhere.

Looking through my cabinets I find some cover up which I got from Anzu. Don't ask. Anyways so I covered the bruise up with the makeup and made sure that it looked natural. Nodding my head I limped out of the bathroom and out the door. I was sure that my dad wouldn't hear me since he was a heavy sleeper and it was too early for him be up. Once I reached the door I straightened myself up as best as I could. The cool air hit me waking me up more and I could smell the faint smells from the city. Car exhaust, gasoline, and decay filled my senses. I really didn't expect to smell roses, or anything that smelled nice because anything nice was usually ruined.

Domino High was in the middle of the city and with walking it was a forty five minute walk. Walking all that way was the second worst thing of my day, with the first being when my dad was angry. I'm just glad that it wasn't raining because I didn't own an umbrella, or poncho. Usually I would just meet Yugi at the front gate along with everyone but I could tell that I would be late for homeroom. Not like it was a big deal because the teacher didn't care since it was only homeroom and we did nothing at all. My pace wasn't too fast because I didn't want to aggravate my leg wounds and make it worse.

A car pulled up next to me and slowed down to a stall. When you come from the neighborhood that I do you tend not to want to get in a car with an unknown driver so I continued to walk. The car followed me and kept pace with me. I was starting to get frustrated and was about to cuss the person out when I realized who it was. "Kaiba what the hell are you doing?"

**Seto's POV**

I should have realized that would be Jou's response. We never did get along well but I was pretty sure it was obvious I was offering a ride. "Just get in mutt," I demanded. Looking at him I could tell he was staring at me like I was crazy. Jou continued walking ignoring my demand completely. "Mutt just get into the car. You'll be late for school otherwise and I don't think you want another detention, now do you?" I told him raising an eyebrow. Finally he gave up and opened the passenger door. Slumping into the seat he slammed my door shut and buckled up.

"Thanks for the ride…" he muttered reluctantly. Jou shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He avoided my eyes and stared out the window.

"Not a problem I just saw you and figured, why not?" I told him.

"Still you could have kept driving so, thank you," Jou said waving off my excuse. He is right I could have just left him there, but I didn't want to. Putting my hand on the radio I adjusted it so it was to the station I wanted. Numb by Linkin Park was playing as I changed the channel so I left it and turned it up slightly. Usually I would listen to more uplifting music but right now it just fit my mood, which wasn't a bad one per say just unusual. Jou seemed to like the song a lot as he tapped to the beat and closed his eyes seeming to absorb the lyrics. If my focus wasn't on the road I probably would have stared at him longer, but I didn't want to get into a car crash. We listened to the song in relative silence until the song ended.

"I love that song it's my second favorite," Jou commented making light conversation.

"Really?" I asked interested. For once he wasn't yelling at me and I didn't want to ruin it.

"My favorite would be Comatose by Skillet," Jou responded. I've heard that song before and although it's not my favorite I do like the band.

"I prefer the song Last Night by Skillet," I told him.

"That's a good song to," he said tapping his chin with his index finger. Giving a slight smile Jou looked at me and said, "I never pegged you as someone that would like that kind of music. Piano or violin music seems more your style."

"Actually I prefer more upbeat songs, but I do like random other ones," I explained. He nodded his head thoughtfully. We had a decent conversation until we almost reached school.

"Hey Kaiba," Jou said.

"What?" I asked momentarily taking my eyes off of the road to look at him.

"Could you just drop me off a couple blocks away from the school?" Jou inquired.

"Why should I do that? Don't want to be seen with me?" I asked not letting any of my emotions out.

"Sort of…Not in the way you think though," Jou replied.

"Okay then why do you want me to drop you off away from the school?" I inquired.

"Rumors. We've been known to fight constantly to the point that they have to set us on opposite sides of the classroom and now you're giving me a ride? People probably will freak out saying it's the end of the world," Jou explained. He did have a point, but I really hadn't cared about that so I was going to just continue to let him ride with me.

"Well it's your choice," I told him. I let him out and continued driving. He waved goodbye and started walking.

**Jou's POV**

Surprisingly and thankfully Se…Kaiba gave me a ride to school and we had a decent conversation. I'm just glad I didn't have to walk with my leg the way it is…Coming to a light jog I made it to school on time and was able to meet Yugi at the front.

"Hey Jou!" Yugi called waving happily. When I got closer he glomped me making me lose my breath, literally. For a couple minutes I couldn't breathe but soon I was okay after I calmed down.

"Yo, Yugi what's with the killing happiness?" I asked giving him a light hug back.

"Yami and I are making plans for everyone to go to our cabin up north!" Yugi explained. Somehow I didn't see this turning out to well…

"When?" I inquired letting Yugi go.

"We plan to have it during spring break since there's a beach close by," Yugi told him.

"Sounds like a plan you can count me in!" I told him happily. I hate when I only have two options to choose from and both don't look promising. If I go with Yugi no one will suspect anything is wrong with me, but I'll get hurt worse when I arrive home for 'running away'. However if I don't go they suspect something and I still get beaten up. Really hate these choices.

"Great! We'll be meeting at the game shop the first day of summer break!" Yugi exclaimed. That gives me about five days to pack. We seem to run on a lot of last minute decisions, with this sudden trip.

"You betcha!" I say. Looking at the clock on the school I grab Yugi's hand. "Holy crap we'll be late if we stay out here any longer!" I exclaim.

"Don't worry about it, the teacher won't mind since its homeroom," Yugi told me.

"I don't need anymore tardies though," I explained.

"You're right you don't. Okay let's hurry up," Yugi concluded. I laugh.

"What do you think we're doing?" I say and he laughs with me. Running to homeroom caused my leg to hurt worse than it did this morning but I wasn't going to say anything. Both of us quickly sat in are seats but the bell rang before we got to them. The teacher said we were at least in the classroom so it didn't matter. After taking attendance we just sort of hung out with each other.

"So how many of you guys know about Yugi's sudden trip to his cabin?" I ask the group. Everyone but Anzu, Otogi, and Honda raised their hands. Yugi then cut in.

"I would have told everyone yesterday but Yami and I only got the details set last night. Bakura and Malik know because they were hanging out with me and I planned to tell everyone in homeroom," Yugi explained.

"So we're all going?" Anzu asked curiously. '_No, Yugi just said that to taunt us. Of course we're all going!'_ I mentally shouted.

"Of course!" Yugi exclaimed happily. "What kind of trip would it be otherwise?" he asked.

"Just making sure," Anzu said.

"When are we all meeting?" Honda asked.

"Noon on the first day of summer break," Yugi replied. Noon? Sounds reasonable I'll just have to pack everything at five in the morning and leave at six so none of my stuff is ripped apart before I go. Not like I was going to sleep in at my house anyways I'll just go to the park and rest.

"How long will we be there?" Otogi asked.

"It's only a four day trip plus getting up there so five days," Yugi concluded.

"Sounds interesting count me in," Otogi approved. Honda after Otogi agreed to go quickly said yes. I can tell he has a crush on dice-boy. Anzu said she would have to check with her parents. Yeah because they so noticed you were missing when we went to Duelist Kingdom ((a/n watched the abridged series of Yu-Gi-Oh and you'll understand)). You may think I'm being mean to Anzu but she can be annoying. She always states the obvious and her friendship speeches are endless. I don't think she would be so bad if she didn't do that but oh well.

"So everyone is going then?" Yugi asked. Choruses of 'Yes' rang out and he nodded his head. "Good I can't wait to go now!" Yugi exclaimed.

**Seto's POV**

While reading my book I noticed Yugi-tachi talking about some trip to his cabin. Jou appeared to be going and I wanted to go with them but I didn't want to ask because that would A.) Reveal I was eavesdropping and B.) I wanted to be friends. The second one wasn't so bad but I didn't want everyone bugging me _all_ the time. All of a sudden, without warning, Yugi was facing me and asking, "Hey Kaiba will you go to my cabin with me?" He pulled his puppy dog eyes which could rival Mokuba's. I raise an eyebrow.

"Will you continue to bug me until I say yes?" I inquire looking at him.

"I will," Jou answered for Yugi. As much as I like Jou I don't think I could take his pestering. When he says he'll do it trust me he will.

"To save you time and me a headache, fine I'll go," I answered. Yugi cheered and Jou pumped his fist into the air and said, "Alright Yug' Now everyone's going!" I'm included in the term everyone? "Can Mokuba come also?" I asked.

"What do you think?" Jou said rolling his eyes. I glared at him.

"Of course Kaiba! Mokuba is more than welcome to come," Yugi exclaimed happier. He's probably thinking the more the merrier… The bell rang a couple minutes later so I gathered my stuff and left. Jou surprisingly caught up with me and started walking next to me.

"Thanks for coming," he said smiling at me.

**Jou's POV**

Kaiba just said, "Whatever" after I thanked him. Not like I really expected too much of a change from him but part of me was hoping…Oh well better to have lower expectations, less disappointment that way.

"It really means a lot to Yugi and everyone else since we all want to be your friend," I told him anyways.

"What about you?" Kaiba asks me. Why should it matter what I think to him? Sure we had a decent conversation in the car but we're in school.

"I would like you there, it wouldn't be the same without you," I replied truthfully. We walk to our next class together in silence. The teacher is surprised that we entered without killing each other along with a few other kids. I swear I heard someone say it was the end of the world and we were all going to die but I ignored it. Quietly I walked to my seat and plopped down resting my feet on the chair in front of me. Seto was more dignified and elegantly sat down. The class was shocked into silence, but we didn't care since it really was our choice whether we got along or not. Hopefully we might get closer…right that's just wishful thinking.

I officially hate gossip and people who gossip. They keep making up weird crap about Kaiba and I just because we were getting along. The worst rumor was when they said that I was now his slave and would get punished if I didn't listen. Do these people even hear themselves? Oh well…

Math wasn't so bad today considering I actually understood some of it. We were talking about parabolas and graphing which wasn't too bad and we didn't have to remember any long formulas since they were pretty short. The teacher seemed to be in a good mood and only gave us about 14 problems on it. Quickly writing down the answers since I just needed it done not right I finished quickly. Gently I laid my head on the table and decided to take a nap.

A vast desert was everywhere. Looking around I recognized it as the same place my dream this morning was. So was it a repetitive dream? I hope not…This time instead of being haggard and lost I actually seemed to be going somewhere. My legs lead me to a huge monument with pictures instead of words on looked to be royal. _'Wait…sand, pictures instead of words…I'm in ancient Egypt!'_ I thought wanting to look around but the dream me would let me. Walking toward the building I kept my head down and tried to look presentable. My walk seemed endless as I walked down corridors and up stairs. Finally my dream self stopped in front of a specific door.

Knocking lightly I immediately bowed my head and stepped back. Someone answered the door, but I couldn't look up to see who. "Come in," they told me. I nodded my and walked in. A man in about his late twenties led me further inside. "The supplies are over there, so get started immediately," he commanded. I wanted to growl and cuss the guy out but I could only nod my head and start cleaning.

For hours I cleaned every part of the big room and around noon the same man came in to check my progress. I was almost done with the room but it was so big that it was hard to complete. The man had company. When he saw me still cleaning he was angry. "WHAT THE HELL?! I told you to clean this room!" the man shouted.

"I'm sorry master," I mumbled but he wouldn't accept my apology. I could tell he was about to hit me and I prepared to get hit.

**TBC!**

**Finally! I hope you like this since I'm not sure about it…R&R ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!**

**Warnings: abuse, swearing, shounen-ai/yaoi**

**Jou's POV**

_As I waited for the blow to hit me, I had my eyes squeezed shut expecting the worst. When nothing hit me I saw a guy around my age just slightly shorter, holding the other man's wrist. "What do you think you are doing?" the guy growled out. He was lavishly dressed obviously of a higher class than the man I was cleaning for._

"_Punishing this boy. I specifically told him to have all of this cleaned by the time I got here," the man said backing down slightly from the shorter guy. The guy narrowed his eyes._

"_You've only been gone for a short while and you expected this room to be cleaned by then? It takes two servants to clean in that time and you're lucky he only has a small amount left to do!" the guy stated. Releasing the man's wrist, the guy come toward me and held out his hand to me to take. I looked at his hand warily unsure of his motives but he looked like a good man, considering he was in the shadows and I couldn't see his face except for his eyes. I decided he was better than the jerk I was working for before and grabbed his hand. The man pulled me up and we left the room. While we walked I made sure to keep my distance with my head bowed down. Chuckling the guy said, "You don't have to do that you can walk beside me."_

"_Yes sir," I replied walking closer but still keeping my head bowed._

"_No need to call me sir my name is…" he started to say._

**BANG**

Startled I looked up and around to focus my attention on the teacher who was holding a ruler and glaring at me. "Jounochi what do you think you're doing sleeping in my class?" the teacher demanded.

"Well I just finished my work, and figured it would be okay to take a nap…." I started to say.

"Then what's the answer to problem 13?" the teacher inquired. Blankly I stared at her. Mostly I had just shown my work got an answer and called it good. I wasn't sure if any of it was correct.

"21?" I said questioningly. The teacher sighed and shook his head sadly.

"The answer is 37, so pay attention," the teacher ordered before going back to the front of the classroom. Looking over my work I found my mistake…s….and corrected it. So what if I was in a rush? I was tired and this class was extremely boring. Yes I know we will need math later on but why do I need to know how to graph a circle? Hell most of the jobs available are simple math unless you want to be an accountant or something like that.

**Seto's POV**

Math was going smoothly with not too much noise and distractions. I finished my work quickly because it was easy and decided to read a book since laptops and phones aren't allowed. Looking around the room I noticed most kids weren't paying attention but Jou was the only one being obvious with his head in his arms sleeping. He looked so tired I wondered if he was okay but I couldn't ask. I found watching Jou more entertaining than reading my book and was sad when the teacher noticed and called out his name.

Jou continued to sleep even after the teacher angrily shouting. Finally the teacher took his ruler and slammed it down on Jou's desk. Jou jumped up on alert looking around confused. When he realized he was in class and had been sleeping he looked apologetic almost. "Jounochi what do you think you're doing sleeping in my class?" the teacher demanded. It was amusing to see Jou blush slightly with embarrassment.

"Well I just finished my work, and figured it would be okay to take a nap…." He started to reply.

"Then what's the answer to problem 13?" the teacher inquired. Jou gave him a blank stare. I hope he actually did it because if he didn't he would be in so much trouble.

"21?" was his weak reply. So he did it, too bad the answer is wrong. Jou must have made a mistake somewhere. The teacher looked at Jou like he was a lost cause. None of the teachers really liked him because he fell asleep in class a lot or was late.

"The answer is 37, so pay attention," the teacher ordered before going back to the front of the classroom. Jou sighed with relief and I noticed he made corrections to his work. Class was pretty boring other than that and to think it's not even lunch time yet. Checking out the clock I noticed class would only be 10 more minutes and then it would be lunch. Mentally sighing I went back to reading for the remaining 10 minutes. Jou as usual rushed out of the class room so he could be one of the first few people in the lunch line. I didn't bother with the school's food since I swear it's poisonous and my brother makes me lunch every day anyways.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jou sitting at his usual table with Yugi-tachi. At times like this I would want to just walk over there and sit down, but Yami, Bakura, the twin psychos (Malik and Marik), and Jou don't exactly like me. Well actually every since this morning I've been wondering if Jou really hates me since he was nice and civil. Besides they would be too distracting and I wouldn't be able to do any work with them around.

Today Mokuba packed me a roast beef with mustard and Swiss cheese sandwich, apple juice bottle, a small bag of green apples with creamy peanut butter, and two fun size crunch bars. I'm not going to complain though since it was Mokuba who packed my lunch for me to make sure I would have enough energy to last me throughout the day. I finished my lunch quickly so I would have enough time to work on my project for Kaiba Corp in the library. Standing up I threw away my lunch and briskly walked to the library. Hopefully if I'm lucky no one will disturb me.

**Jou's POV**

I sat at the lunch table I waited for my friends to arrive. So far Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, and Honda were at the table. "Where's everyone else?" I asked looking around our table.

"Malik and Marik are skipping," Bakura confirmed there locations.

"Otogi is on a business trip and won't be back until Thursday," Honda explained. And none of us really bothered with Anzu because she still wanted to go on a date with Yami who was clearly not interested. There was a lot of joking going on but I couldn't really focus on anything they said. My mind kept drifting to the dreams that I've been having. Suddenly I remembered something.

"Yo guys I'm going to go the library," I announced.

"To do what screw around?" Honda asked smiling.

"No. I have to return a book I checked out for that book report we had in English," I answered not caring that he had just insulted me. Okay I'm not the smartest but I'm passing my classes with C's and the occasional B-.

"See you in awhile then," Yugi chirped. I nodded my head and strolled to the library. Usually I never really went to the library because they didn't have many books I liked. It was quiet when I walked in to the point that you could hear a piece of paper flutter down. Going toward the librarian's desk I waited for her to come. It was a few minutes before she finally arrived at the desk.

"Checking that in or out?" the librarian asked.

"In," I replied. She nodded her head and took the book. A beeping noise told me that it was officially checked in and I could leave. Even though I returned it I didn't exactly want to leave the library. The library was peaceful and quiet which was what I wanted right now to think. Walking around the bookshelves I looked through the mystery book section. My favorite section however would be fantasy but they mostly carried educational books so I couldn't find many fantasy. What happened to trying to get kids to read? I'm pretty sure most kids don't want to read educational books unless they have to. A tapping of computer keys caught my attention. Deciding I had nothing better to do I went toward the noise. There sitting in one of the more comfortable chairs sat Kaiba on his laptop. "What are you doing?" I asked coming up behind him. If it had been anyone else they would have jumped, but no this is Kaiba.

"I'm checking stocks, working a project for Kaiba Corp, seeing which items have sold the fastest, which places need something delivered, checking my mail…" Kaiba trailed on.

"You could have just simply said you were working," I told him. He shrugged.

"You asked what I was doing and I replied," Kaiba said. I rolled my eyes at him and sat in the chair next to his.

"So you're going on the trip to Yugi's cabin," I said trying to start a conversation.

"Why not? You would have bugged me otherwise so Yugi would be happy," Kaiba replied. Okay he had a point I would have bugged him but not just because of Yugi I also wanted him there.

"Actually I wanted you there also," I told him. Damn why can't I keep thoughts to myself sometimes.

"Why?" he asked me surprised. I shrugged not really sure why.

"You aren't a complete jerk, and I'm sure you need a small vacation," I told him. Kaiba did work constantly.

**Seto's POV**

I was surprised when Jou said he also wanted me to go on the trip. When I asked why he just shrugged and told me, I wasn't a complete jerk and need a vacation. Mokuba has been telling me I need a vacation but is it that obvious? Oh well. "A vacation would be nice but I'm still going to have to do some work while at the cabin," I told Jou.

"You're kidding me! Why?" Jou asked wide eyed. The librarian shouted at Jou to be quiet.

"I _own_ a company. If I leave it for awhile then it could fall behind," I told him. Jou looked at me thoughtfully and nodded his head that he understood what I was saying.

"Must be hard working all the time," he mumbled to himself but I heard him. A slight smile made its way on my face without him knowing it. Despite the fact that before today I was known as his sworn enemy he still shows concern for me, but then again Jou has before…

"It is hard work," I told him causing him to jump.

"You heard me?" he squeaked.

"Yes. This libraries so quiet I would be surprised if I didn't hear you considering your right next to me," I replied.

"Oh," Jou said looking down. Rolling my eyes I looked at him.

"It's alright you were just musing it's not like you said anything mean either," I told him. Jou smiled at me nodding his head.

"I'm just used to people saying that I should keep my mouth shut," Jou commented.

"Who would tell you that?" I inquired glaring at nothing in particular.

"Teachers, when I talk to much my friends, Anzu…" Jou listed off.

"Such a big list," I told him.

"Yeah, yeah I know but I do talk a lot even I admit to that. I just can't help it though," Jou said. Saving what little work I got done today I stood up to leave.

"Unless you hurry we will be late for class," I informed him. Jou quickly got to his feet and followed me out of the library to our next class. We were in every class except the last one together. It was kind of weird but I really didn't mind to much, in fact it gave me more opportunities to observer the blond. Looking at Jou out of the corner of my eye I saw that he looked happy. Entering the class room I sat in my seat away from Jou. I could always talk to him later and maybe even give him another ride to school.

**Jou's POV**

Kaiba has been civil to me today almost makes me wonder if he's sick. Not like I mind him being nice or anything it's just…different…In all of the times I've known him he's never acted like this. Maybe Mokuba finally convinced him to warm up, but then again he treated the other's the same as usual. I'm putting too much thought into this. I should just pay attention to the teacher so I don't get detention again. I have a streak of two days in a row going and I don't want to ruin it.

Classes were boring as usual with the teachers droning on and on. I tried to pay attention because I was worried that if I fell asleep I would have more of those weird dreams. The last one wasn't so bad but I don't per say like the one where I was getting attacked. Although it's only a dream so it's not like it means much anyways. Shaking the thoughts out of my head I walk away from my locker making sure to slam it extra hard. It was a habit I acquired ever since I've come to school because then I know my locker is shut tight and unless they pick the lock then they won't be able to get in.

Walking down the steps of the school I walk toward the gate to see Se…Kaiba waving me over. I should really stop trying to say Seto. Only Mokuba has that privilege. I jogged over to him smiling my best smile "Hey Kaiba!" I exclaimed coming over.

"Would you care for a ride home?" Kaiba offered me. My leg was killing me especially since we had gym…

"Okay," I accepted. Although I wouldn't say where I lived just maybe a block or two away so he wouldn't see the crappy place I called home. He led me to his car and I hopped in. Kaiba silently smoothed his way in. Is just me or does everything Kaiba does make him look good? Never mind… It was awkward like it had been this morning when he offered a ride.

"Where do I go?" he asked never taking his eyes off of the road. Thinking quickly I realized I needed to go to the store and pick up a few things.

"Can you go to B&D?" I asked. He gave me a questioning look. "I need to go shopping and I live near there so it's okay," I told him. Kaiba nodded his head and took me to the store. It was a quaint little store that was cheap and you could get almost anything there. He dropped me off telling me he could wait until I was done, but I persuaded him to go spend time with Mokuba that I was okay. Finally he left. I walked into the store and picked up what I needed, paid, and left.

Walking all the way to my apartment I swore my legs would give out soon if I didn't hurry. I'm glad Kaiba offered me those rides because otherwise I never would have made it home on time and would have gotten beaten…Anyways I stepped into my apartment listening for any sort of noise that would indicate that my father was home. Hearing nothing I breathed a sigh of relief until…

**SMASH**

Looks like he's mad….

**TBC!!!**

**I'm sorry for the long wait! I've been lazy I know…However I've been exhausted, and distracted….Anyways R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!**

**Warnings: abuse, swearing, shounen-ai/yaoi**

**Jou's POV**

My body hurt all over as I stood up or at least tried. I kept falling down onto our living room floor meaning I couldn't make it to my room…again…Shaking my head I remembered my dream.

"_No need to call me sir my name is…Atem," the guy told me. I really wanted to shake my head because he looked exactly like…Yami? I couldn't believe it. So now Yami's in my dream? Now that's just weird…I continued to follow him as he led me away from that man. "I will hire you to be one of my servants and you won't have to go back to serving that man," Atem told me. Bowing really low I kept repeating, "Thank you so much Atem!" He chuckled at me as I kept repeating that. Atem seemed like a nice person and he reminded me of Yami._

"_What's your name?" Atem asked curiously. My voice which sounded so strange yet familiar told him, "Jono."_

For the rest of the dream Atem led me around the palace, as I've come to figure out that was the place I was at and showed me where I would be needed most. Everything was so detailed that at times I wondered if I was really dreaming. Everything seemed familiar also and made pause and wonder. Shaking my head I removed these thoughts and tried to stand. Wobbling but able to stand finally I made my way down the hall and to the door. Again my dad was passed out meaning I could make as much noise as I wanted and he wouldn't wake up. Grabbing two pieces of bread I put some peanut butter which I had picked up yesterday and spread it on one of the slices. Taking a big bite I was out the door. Before leaving for school I stopped at one of my apartment's neighbors a floor below mine. There lived a really nice lady who was named, Yume Yuki. Although I found her pleasant her husband was verbally abusive to her and she would always have no confidence unless it came to nursing and cooking. Knocking lightly on her door I waited for someone to answer. Hopefully it would be her.

A petite woman with long white hair and orange glowing eyes answered. It was Yume thank god. "Do you have time to spare?" I asked in case her husband would get mad at her for helping me.

"Yes Jou. Its fine come in I'll get the first aid kit," Yume told me smiling. She always seemed to know that if I was visiting that I needed her help and that it was bad. A few minutes later she came back with a big box that she used whenever I came over. Slipping off my shirt I let her inspect my wounds. I could see her taking mental notes as she touched ever bruise and cut. "None of these need stitches and looked to have closed, but the bruised may have caused some damage internally," Yume assessed. Great.

"Do you have anything I can use to cover my whole body so no one can see my scars? And is waterproof?" I asked hopefully.

"No, but I could see about finding you something. Why do you need it?" Yume inquired.

"This Saturday I'm going on a four to five day trip with my friends. I don't want them to know about my scars…" I explained. She nodded her head in understanding.

"I'll see what I can do," She told me. I smiled and thanked her trying to stand but falling down again. Yume frowned. "What other injuries are you hiding?" she asked scolding me slightly. I should have known she would see my other injuries. Taking my pants on I made sure my boxers stayed up and put my shirt back on. Yume has seen a lot of my injuries but when she saw my legs she couldn't help but gasp at the sight. I knew she would react like this when she saw how bad my legs were. "How are you still able to stand?" she asked worriedly.

"I push the pain aside and put my mind on other things," I told her. Yume shook her head sadly.

"You shouldn't have to do that," she whispered. Sighing I gave her a pained smile.

"It's okay Yume. I'm used to it," I assured her but it didn't help at all.

"You shouldn't have to be used to pain!" she exclaimed. I backed away shocked with her outburst. Normally Yume wasn't this upset about anything and was gentle. She gave a determined look before checking my legs over. I knew they looked horrible. Bruises where scattered all over, cuts were everywhere and dried blood seemed to be permanently stuck to my legs. Yume first cleaned my legs making sure none of the cuts were infected before wrapping them tightly around some wooden stick like things so they would heal and it would be easier on me.

"Thank you…" I whispered gratefully as I stepped out of her apartment. I always felt better after visiting Yume. She was like a real mother to me since my biological mother didn't want me and abandoned me along with my father. I tried not to visit her too often though so she wouldn't get yelled at by her husband or worse yet have it escalate to him hitting her. Grateful for her treatment I made sure to walk more cautiously so I wouldn't tear any of the bandages she put on me. At the same place as yesterday I saw a familiar car waiting.

"Kaiba what are you doing here?" I asked shocked.

"Waiting for you. Do you need another ride?" he answered calmly.

**Seto's POV**

I asked Jou for a ride while he gave me a shocked look. "Why the shock? I gave you a ride yesterday," I told him.

"But that was yesterday. Besides I never expected you to wait at the same place where we were yesterday," Jou replied.

"I figured since I have no idea where your house is I might as well wait here until you came and if you arrived too late I would just drive to school without you," I explained.

"Still I wasn't exactly expecting this," Jou continued to say.

"Are you going to stand there or will you get in?" I inquired rolling my eyes. Jou opened the door and slide into the seat.

"Thanks for the ride you seriously didn't need to give me one," Jou said appreciatively.

"Didn't have to but I am so don't mention it," I replied. He smiled at me leaning into the leather seats. I turned on the radio and the first song that came on was 'Diary of Jane' by Breaking Benjamin. That song was coming to an end and the next one came on making me remember Duelist Kingdom. The song was Face down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I remembered how I had been such a bastard to Jou and pushed him to the ground insulting him about his duelist skills. Glancing at Jou he seemed to be lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked looking at him.

**Jou's POV**

Kaiba asked what I was thinking which really surprised me. I had been thinking about my father and how he constantly hits me when the song came on. There was no way I was going to tell Kaiba this even though we are on better terms now I guess. My friends don't even know and I've trusted them for years. Quickly I make up a lie, "Just my past when I was in a gang…"

"Really?" Kaiba inquires. Damn it I really didn't want to say anything to him about that either but it's not a complete lie. Part of what I was thinking about was when I was in a gang with Hirotani.

"Yes…" I mumbled. Talking about my past and family had always been a sore subject that I hated talking about. Kaiba seemed to see my discomfort since he stopped asking me about it. We sat there letting the song play listening to the lyrics neither of us wanting to say anything. Sadly the song ended and it cut to commercial. "So why did you want to give me a ride anyways?" I asked looking at Kaiba.

"You walk to school every day right?" he asks.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" I reply.

"I just thought that I would give you a ride since I see you and we have the same destination. Don't think I'll be all friendship freakish but your company isn't too bad," Kaiba explained.

"I would never expect you to become 'friendship freakish' that just doesn't suit you," I told him smiling. Actually I'm glad that we've been getting along lately. Other people have noticed we haven't been fighting but they are placing bets on how long that will last. Usually the rumors bother me because then that means my father or friends of my father might get wind of it, but they haven't said anything to bad so it's okay.

"Oh and what do you think suits me?" Kaiba inquired looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Well…you're more of a silent type? Intelligent, calm, always seem to know what's going to happen…Friendship Freak doesn't suit you. But it's not like my friends are freaks about friendship…Okay Anzu is but not everyone else," I replied.

"Yugi is constantly talking about friendship. I think that would make him a friendship freak," Kaiba teases. Which I find weird since I've never seen or heard Kaiba tease anyone before. Let alone actually loosen up in front of me.

"No he isn't! He's just influenced easily…" I trailed off. Yugi really was influenced easily especially if you mentioned friendship.

"Whatever you say pup whatever you say," Kaiba said rolling his eyes. We joked like this all the way to school. It was nice to talk to Kaiba without him being defensive or insulting. Before yesterday I probably would have kept yelling insults at him if he hadn't stopped and given me a ride. He pulled up to the same ally as yesterday and asked, "Do you want to get out here or take the full ride to school?" My legs were really hurting today even with Yume's treatment.

"Can you please take me to school?" I asked. Kaiba gave a very faint microscopic unnoticeable unless you're looking smile. I could see him nod his head as he continued to drive toward the school. Upon arriving he parks and immediately steps out gracefully. I sort of stumbled out, but then again I don't think with my injuries I could ever be graceful. All the students who were at school were staring at Kaiba and I in shock and disbelief. Some of them pointed at us expecting to see us bickering in a few seconds.

"They really need to do better things with their time," Kaiba muttered annoyed at all the whispering.

"I wonder how many different kinds of rumors will go around about us now," I mused. I know that its high school and gossip was something that would always go on. Yugi was running towards us waving rapidly high of sugar. Okay I'm not sure but he seemed more hyper than usual.

"Jou, Kaiba!" he called running toward us.

"Hello," Kaiba briefly stated. Rolling my eyes I looked at Yugi.

"Yo Yugi, how's it going?" I asked returning his wave.

"Yami and I were just making sure that everything was alright for the trip. You know double checking things so nothing goes wrong," Yugi told me. I could tell he wanted to ask something and I had an idea of what he wanted to ask. "Jou, Kaiba are you two friends now?" he asked. I knew it. Yugi was always trying to be Kaiba's friend it doesn't surprise me that he would be curious to know if we were friends or not.

"More or less," Kaiba affirmed. Well that was as close to Kaiba saying he was my friend as I was going to get. Although it was nice to hear he considered me something like a friend. Yugi's smile seemed to grow even bigger at Kaiba's answer.

"So you'll hang out with us some more?" Yugi asked hopefully. I could tell he was trying not to bounce with childlike delight. Yugi has been trying to be friends with Kaiba for the longest time with Kaiba shooting down all attempts.

"Maybe. It really depends on how I'm doing at Kaiba Corp," Kaiba replied. He didn't really want to hang out with all of us at once. It was obvious that Kaiba didn't want to be part of the gang and hang out all the time. The bell that signaled we only had ten minutes to get to class rang. Groaning I split up from Kaiba and Yugi to get to my locker. Quickly spinning my lock to get the right com I opened my locker snatched my books and was on my way to class. Too bad I had to trip and drop everything. Pain laced through my body as I hit the floor. What did I trip over anyways?

Groaning I moved my head to look around saw that the janitor's broom was in the middle of the floor. I grabbed my books and rushed to class. Two more seconds and I would be in class. Running slightly I was almost there when the bell rang. Damn. Opening the door the teacher immediately reprimanded me. "Jou, detention for the rest of the week!" she demanded fury radiating from her. Great and I had a streak going on. What a greaaat week this will be.

**TBC!**

**I don't know if you like this or not but I tried my best.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!**

**Warnings: abuse, swearing, shounen-ai/yaoi**

**Jou's POV**

Painfully I pulled myself off of the ground. The week had gone by fast and it was early Saturday morning. Going into my room I grabbed a duffle bag and started to stuff it with any clothes that I could find. When it was packed I went into the bathroom. I looked like a mess. Last night had been the worst beating yet and I was glad I would have a break soon. Yesterday's beating played clear through my memory.

_Walking into the house as silently as I could I had hoped my dad was gone. He didn't even try to hide himself. My father stood in the front doorway glaring down at me. "Why were you late?" he growled out._

"_I told you earlier I had detention…" I muttered. Grabbing me by the front of the shirt he slammed the door shut leaving a ringing noise in my ear. Oh god I knew this would turn out bad. Flinching as he began to yell obscenities I tried to escape from his grasp. No such luck he slammed me against the wall. I swear if he continues to do this I'm going to get a concussion or something. My lack of response angers him and he punches me in the gut. The air is literally knocked out of me as I gasp for breath. Another punch has me coughing up blood. I put a hand over my mouth in a vain attempt to stop the blood from coming out. Looking at my father I could see him smirking sadistically, and to think he's sober and hitting me. He may drink but that's just an excuse he uses. While I was focused on his face which I was disoriented so it was blurry he kicked my legs from under me. The onslaught of punches and kicks continued until I passed out._

Yeah I so which I could get rid of that memory but it was useless I knew that if I actually dreamed it would either be those weird desert dreams or nightmares of the abuse I suffer. Sighing I grabbed the Irish Springs Original shampoo and soap. Turning the water as hot as it would go which was luke warm I stepped in. Making sure to get my hair completely wet I lathered in the shampoo. I rinsed out the shampoo letting my mind drift and I remembered my dream that I had woken up too.

_Atem had shown me where I would be working and what I would do. I would be his personal servant and do everything for him from gathering his clothes for the day to following him around and doing whatever he said. He was a kind person regardless so I didn't mind. Being his servant was hard at first but I quickly got used to it. One day I was surprised when I saw someone that resembled Seto…it was High Priest Seth._

My dream had ended there since I had woken up. Making sure all of the shampoo was out of my hair I sighed. Now Se…Kaiba was appearing in my dreams, but then again they were so real…I'm going to ask Yami about this later, and hopefully he can help. Even if he only tells me my dreams are meaningless it would be nice to talk about them with someone. Turning off the shower I grab the towel I had set nearby and dry off. Lately I've noticed I've been thinking more about Kaiba and each time I want to call him by his first name! Quickly I step out of the shower and onto the floor mat. I pick up my clothes and slip them on as they cling to my body. I should probably wait until seven to go to Yume's house so she can check my bandages.

Stepping out of the bathroom I check the clock in the kitchen above the stove. It blinks in red numbers 6:49. Great so I only have to wait about eleven minutes before I can bother her. Since its Saturday her husband should be out and won't arrive until around nine in the morning. Knocking on the door she opened it expecting me. "Hi Yume!" I greeted cheerfully.

"Good Morning Jou," she replied nodding her head slightly.

"May I come in?" I inquired. She pulled the door open allowing me to step inside. Her house smelled like pumpkin spice candles. "Trying to relax before work?" I asked. She smiled.

"Yes, I don't want to go to work exhausted," Yume meekly replied. I gave her a gentle smile in reassurance. Yume led me to the living room telling me to, "Sit wherever you want." I chose to sit in the chair closest to the entrance. A few minutes later Yume came back with the same medical box as before. "Has anything healed at all?" she asked but we both knew the answer.

"No, I think it's gotten worse. I know I have more cuts than usual, my bruises are increasing, and he hit my injuries that were healing," I responded. She gave me a sympathetic look as she inspected my new injuries, wincing at the severity of my new cuts.

"You should really go to the hospital," she told me. We both knew that would never happen.

"Yume you know I can't afford it, and that if I did I might die," I said appreciating the concern. She gave me a sad smile.

"I know but you really deserve a better home than what your father gives you," she said while making sure the bandages where on.

"Thanks," I told her. Looking at the clock on the wall I sighed then said, "See you later Yume! I should go before your husband comes home." She nodded and I left to waste some time at the park before going to Yugi's. Sometimes I really wish I could just sleep in at home, but I didn't want to wake up to yelling and hitting. Hopefully during this trip I can relax a little until I have to go back. Setting my duffle bag down I sat on a nearby bench I pull my legs to my chest despite the pain. The sun was barely up as I sat there observing the few people that were there.

A few dogs were out playing with some kids. I smiled at how innocent they looked playing in the grass throwing a Frisbee. One of the boys fell and all the others laughed causing the boy to cry before I could get up and comfort him one of the other boys noticed. They went up and held out there hand. The little boy smiled and grabbed it getting back into the game. I looked around for the clock in the park to check the time. It was around ten now so I figured it would be alright to go to Yugi's now.

I heard an explosion when I reached the Kame Game Shop. Quickly I hurried into the house and asked, "Oh my god what happened?!" Yugi was in the kitchen coughing waving his hand back and for.

"Yami that was the third stove this month!" Yugi cried.

"It's not my fault they keep exploding!" Yami pouted. Yes he pouted. The scene was so funny I started to laugh. Yugi then noticed I was there and glomped me.

"Jou you're up early!" Yugi exclaimed happily. Ruffling his hair I replied, "Yeah well I had to visit my neighbor to get something and figured I might as well stop by early."

"Breakfast is almost done," Yami commented.

"Will it be burned?" I inquire jokingly. Yami blushed in embarrassment and shouted, "No!" indignantly.

"If you say so…" I teased. He huffed and crossed his arms it was such a funny scene. Awhile later he placed some sausages and eggs down with a whole bunch of buttered toast. "Looks great!" I said digging in right away. Usually I didn't get to eat at my house so this was welcomed. I ate a lot while trying to be polite and save some for Yugi and Yami but it was hard. When breakfast was done I plopped down on the couch and waited for everyone else to get here. It wasn't long of a wait since I had arrived at around 10:30 and breakfast lasted about an hour since we kept joking around. Ryou and Bakura were the first to arrive after Jou followed by Seto and Mokuba and Malik and Marik. "Where's Tea?" I asked curiously looking around.

"She couldn't make it and her parents didn't want her to be surrounded by boys," Yugi replied. Almost everyone in the room wanted to cheer after they heard that. I smiled and we got everything put into the car that Kaiba provided for our trip along with a cooler filled with drinks and snacks. He brought one of the biggest vans ever so we could fit all of our stuff in the back and be able to comfortably sit in our seats. It was one of those limo trucks that you always see but never expect to ride in.

**Seto's POV**

Everyone was piling into the vehicle that I brought, with me as the driver. We all decided to take shifts for driving there and back and I so happened to get first shift there with Jou in the passenger seat. In the back Marik and Bakura were teaching everyone how to play Poker. It was fun to see them play even thought they had no money to play with and like hell they would play strip in a moving vehicle. Jou fell asleep ten minutes on the road snoring softly. The music that I had playing was alternative rock but was barely heard over Bakura's curses, Marik's threats, and Yami's taunts.

Everyone else was giggling and laughing and I knew this would be a long trip. I wasn't very social so it was all kind of strange to me. When they got tired of poker which was about an hour later it was time for me to pull over and switch drivers with Yami. Now I may not believe in god but I prayed that we would survive the experience. Who knows how much driving experience he has let alone the other 'spirits'. Since Jou was asleep no one wanted to wake him up and be passenger with Yami so we just kind of left him. Immediately Yami hit the gas and we were sent further into our seats. Yugi shouted, "I told you to drive the speed limit!" Now I'm really worried about Yami driving us for an hour. Mokuba had his eyes wide and was telling him, "Go faster! Faster!" along with Marik, Malik, and Bakura.

"If you don't slow down you'll kill us!" I shouted at him. Yami listened to me when I started to threaten to take Yugi somewhere safe since he was endangering his boyfriend.

"You are not taking Yugi from me!" he shouted swerving the car.

"Then shut up, drive, and make sure you follow the speed limit," I demanded. Not wanting to risk me coming through on my threat Yami drove at a reasonable speed and didn't say a word. Yugi came toward me and whispered, "Thanks. He would have driven like that the whole way otherwise." I nodded my head that I accepted his gratitude and sat back in my seat. Pulling out a book I started to read noticing that Jou had stayed asleep through the whole ordeal. How anyone could sleep through that is beyond me but he managed to. Everyone started to play truth or dare for this part of the drive which caused me to ask, "How are you going to complete any dares? We're in a van."

"Any dares that require you to be out of the van will be completed at the cabin," Ryou explained. Great so that means that any dares are not limited to the van.

"I am not participating," I told them. They nodded it was okay except for Bakura who said, "What too scared to play?"

"No. I just don't want to play with you lunatics," I answered.

"Hey only Bakura and Marik are lunatics!" Malik defended while Bakura and Marik looked proud of themselves. I just rolled my eyes and continued to read my book. When I was just about to finish my book Yami came to a screeching halt making everyone topple over.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I shouted at him.

"It's Bakura's turn to drive," Yami shrugged. We decided that Bakura would drive for half an hour instead of a full hour followed by Malik.

"Damn and I thought we were going to die when Yami was driving," I muttered but no one was paying attention.

"Hell yeah!" Bakura cheered jumping into the driver's seat. Groaning I leaned further into my seat. He didn't even bother to put on the seat belt as he hit the gas. Not even threatening to take Ryou away from him seemed to work since he said, "I can always steal him away! I am the great King of Thieves!" before he started laughing uncontrollably. We decided it was useless until Ryou looked like he was about to throw up.

"Hey Ryou is getting sick slow down!" I shouted at him. Bad choice. Bakura then turned around and had one hand on the steering wheel while asking, "Ryou are you okay?!"

"Just turn around and watch where you're going!" we shouted at him but he wouldn't listen to us. Finally Ryou said, "I'm fine just keep your eyes on the road."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Bakura asked still facing Ryou.

"Yes!" Ryou exclaimed as we nearly hit another car. Finally Bakura turned around. We were all relieved when Bakura's turn was over and it was Malik's turn. At least we knew he would drive somewhat reasonably. Malik didn't slam on the gas when he got in and only when fifteen miles over the speed limit. You would think that with all the crazy drivers we would get pulled over or arrested but surprisingly not one cop pulled us over, but that was probably because I had the Kaiba Corp symbol on the back and they didn't want to deal with a whole bunch of paper work. Everyone by now was practically sleeping or getting food from the cooler.

"Are we almost there yet?" Mokuba asked munching on a sandwich.

"It shouldn't take long. Just a couple more minutes and we should be there," Yugi replied checking the road signs. Everyone including me was getting impatient with the car ride since they mostly wanted to get out of the car and play while I just wanted to get away from their annoying antics. "I spy" and "Charades" get old after an hour or so of playing especially since most of them over reacted in the games. Finally Malik said the best words I've heard yet on this trip, "We're there!" A loud chorus of "Finally!" was shouted as Malik pulled over. Jou jumped into the air and winced as his head hit the ceiling.

"What's the big fuss about?" Jou asked rubbing his head. Yugi leaned on Jou's seat and told him excitedly, "Where at the cabin!" Jou smiled and got out of the car. We grabbed our own luggage and set it down in the living room.

"So how many rooms does this place have?" Honda asked looking around.

"Five with two people per room and one of us will have to sleep on the couch," Yugi explained.

"I'll get the couch!" Jou offered since most of the people were in relationships.

"So Otogi and I can share a room?" Honda inquired.

"Sure why not," Yugi shrugged. It was then decided that Malik and Marik would share one room, Bakura and Ryou would share another, Yami and Yugi would share one, and then Mokuba and I would get the last room. "Might as well put our stuff in our rooms," Yugi said leading each of us to our rooms. We just set our luggage down deciding to unpack later. Everyone met in the living room when they were settled in. Yugi stood up when he saw we were settled in.

"I have some activities planned for each day and hope we can all enjoy our vacation," Yugi announced. A few people mumbled wondering what each day would bring. Even I was curious as to what we would do each day.

"So what's planned for tonight?" Jou asked curiously. Yugi just shrugged.

"Yami and I figured we could just do our own thing since we didn't know when we would arrive so we had nothing planned," Yugi explained.

"What's for dinner?" Mokuba asked after his stomach growled.

"Jou's decision since he's on kitchen duty today," Yugi replied.

"Jou CAN COOK?" Bakura asked shocked. I noticed a few other people besides Bakura and I were also surprised.

"Yes I can cook," Jou said rolling his eyes. "Since mom left with Shizuka and my dad doesn't know a thing about cooking I had to learn. I've been cooking since I was eight." I looked at him shocked along with a few others. "I'm going to go start dinner then," he announced going into the kitchen.

**Jou's POV**

It pissed me off slightly that every one didn't believe I could cook. Looking through the refrigerator I found some chicken meat, snow peas, carrots, mushrooms, bamboo shoots, bean sprouts, water chestnuts, soy sauce, sugar, and broccoli. Looking in the cabinet I made sure that we had rice so I could make a chicken stir fry. I started first by cooking the vegetables on medium heat until they were sautéed, then removed the vegetables and put in the chicken with some more soy sauce. When the chicken was cooked through and then added the vegetables and let it cook for awhile more. Then I added the sugar to take out the saltiness. **((A/N this is the actual recipe))** When that was done I checked the rice in the rice cooker.

Everything was done and I was proud. Grabbing some plates, forks, napkins, and spoons I set them out on the table. "Dinner's done!" I called out. It sounded like a stampede was coming toward the kitchen as everyone ran to get dinner. Mokuba stared at the stir fry and asked, "What is this?"

"I made chicken stir fry since we had the ingredients," I told him. Everyone didn't bother with any more questions as they all grabbed a plate and dug in. Kaiba was the only polite one and thanked me for the meal. After he thanked me everyone chorused their thank you's. I just shrugged it off and grabbed my own plate. Everyone opted for seconds and soon my stir fry was completely gone.

"That was delicious!" Mokuba exclaimed licking his lips. Bakura, and Marik just kind of said, "Never knew that a dog could cook" causing Ryou to hit Bakura and Malik to laugh.

"Not five star quality but it was edible," Se…Kaiba commented. That made me happy since it was the closest to a compliment as I've ever received from him. Honda just kind of burped his acknowledgement and Otogi just nodded politely. It was around seven so we all just spread out. I watched TV along with Honda and Otogi with all of us choosing to watch the movie that was playing Lord of the Rings. That movie is soooo long it was almost done when I started to feel tired. I laid on the couch since that was my bed and watched it before slowly drifting to sleep.

**Day 1 Jou's POV**

'DAMN IT!' I wanted to yell when Mokuba woke us all up by running around screaming. Wait screaming? Looking around I saw Mokuba running from a pissed off Kaiba. "What the hell happened?" I asked Kaiba as he was storming after Mokuba.

"The little brat decided to wake me up by splashing water in my face," Kaiba grumbled. I wanted to laugh but I tried not to since it was obvious he wasn't in a good mood and I didn't want to make it worse. Sadly it didn't work and Seto noticed I wanted to laugh. "You think it's funny to be woken up at nine in the morning to your little brother splashing water on you?" He asked threateningly.

"Okay jeez it's too early for this commotion," I said putting my hands up in surrender. Kaiba rolled his eyes before realizing Mokuba had escaped.

"You were distracting me for him weren't you," Kaiba accused.

"You would hate yourself later if you killed him," I said jokingly. Kaiba mumbled a little before going back to his room. Rolling over I went back to bed it was too early to be dealing with this crap.

**Seto's POV**

Jou went back to sleep as I went to my room. I couldn't go back to bed so I turned on my laptop computer with WiFi so I could work on some Kaiba Corp documents. It wasn't until eleven when everyone started to wake up did I get off the laptop. Saving my work I shut my laptop down and went into the living room.

"So Yugi what are we doing today?" Mokuba asked excitingly.

"I figured we could do what I had planned later," Yugi told him.

"Then why couldn't we have done it yesterday?" Otogi asked.

"Yami and I figured everyone would be tired from the trip here and wouldn't want to do much so we decided to do it tonight," Yugi explained.

"How about going to the beach?" Honda suggested. I noticed everyone but Jou was in agreement with this.

"What can't swim?" I teased him in which he replied, "No I can't okay? My family never really taught me and I'm not getting into the sea to learn. I'd prefer to learn in a pool so I can't be pulled into a current." No one teased him after that because his voice promised pain to anyone that made fun of him.

"Then what will you do while we're swimming?" Mokuba asked concerned along with Yugi.

"I can just hang out on the beach no worries," Jou offered. Everyone left to get dressed in their swim suits and grabbed their towels. I stood there watching everyone leave before asking Jou, "You sure you'll be fine just watching?" He rolled his eyes at me.

"Of course I'm sure. I'm used to people swimming without me already," Jou replied.

"How did you pass the swim unit in gym if you don't know how to swim," I inquired curiously.

"I didn't. I missed three out of five days of the swim unit and then took no dress days for the other two," Jou answered.

"I thought you had to swim to pass the class," I commented.

"Not me. I got a doctor to say I had a intense fear of drowning and avoided anything bigger than a bathtub," Jou said smirking.

"What kind of doctor would help you skip swimming?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"One that knows my neighbor whose a nurse," Jou answered. I just shook my head and left the room to go change into my swim trunks.

**Jou's POV**

As flattering as it was for people to care that I couldn't swim it was annoying. I didn't want them to see my scars and bruises and like hell I would tell them how I got them. Besides I didn't feel like swimming in water that could be polluted for all I know. It wasn't long before everyone was dressed in their swimsuits and ready to go. "I'll carry the cooler and watch our stuff while you swim," I offered since there wasn't much else that I would be doing.

"Thanks," Yami said handing me the cooler filled with pop, and a few sandwiches. It wasn't that heavy and I could carry it by myself. Looking at everyone's swimsuits I nodded with approval. They all looked good. Yami and Yugi were wearing matching swim trunks although Yami's was magenta with black stripes on the sides and Yugi's was purple with white stripes. Ryou wore baby blue swim trunks that came to his knees. Bakura gazed hungrily at Ryou while he wore pure black swim shorts that stopped at his thighs and were tight fitting. Malik wore red and black swirled shorts that were just above the knee and Marik wore the same thing but with blue and black. Honda and Otogi were the only ones wearing Speedos and I wanted to laugh but tried not to. Otogi had a green one while Honda had a bright orange Speedo. Mokuba had white shorts like boxers and his brother well…let's just say I was nearly drooling. Seto wore semi tight fitting electric blue swim suit and his abs and pale skin was visible.

Oh crap I'm doing it again. I can't help but think Kaiba is hot but I don't even know if he's gay. I mean if he's hanging out with us he obviously tolerates people who are homosexual but that doesn't me he is gay or anything. You will never find me telling Kaiba any of this obviously. Maybe those dreams are getting to me I should probably talk to Yami. They seem so familiar and they are about ancient Egypt… "Hey Yami!" I called out as we walked toward the beach. Everyone looked at me but I just shook my head and said, "I need to talk to Yami alone."

"Going to confess your love? He's taken," Bakura teased.

"NO! I needed his advice asshole!" I shouted ready to punch him. Yami hung back letting everyone get ahead.

"What did you need to talk about?" he asked me standing with his arms crossed. So I told him about my dreams from how it was in the desert, how I served some guy named Atem, and how lately I've been seeing a priest that looks exactly like Kaiba. The only parts of my dream that I left out was the abuse and how I found myself growing attached to the guy that looked like Kaiba.

"I don't get what's going on," I told him.

"You're regaining your past memories from ancient Egypt," Yami told me. I really wanted to say he was shitting me but Yugi called for us to hurry up. Sighing I just trudged to the beach with Yami. I didn't want to believe that it was the past but well Yami, Bakura, and Marik are ancient spirits so it's not like it's weirder than usual. Even so I just never thought that I had a past self…If I'm remembering my past self I wonder if Kaiba remembers his ancient self. We reached the beach a few minutes later. It was nice but I had to sit out. Yume couldn't find anything to cover my scars since there were so many which was why I had to sit out.

Everyone was having fun playing in the water and just goofing off, or at least everyone besides Kaiba. He was mostly just sort of floating while occasionally watching Mokuba. They continued to play until the sun was setting. We finally went back when everyone decided that it was getting to cold out to continue to play in the water. They were all soaking wet and laughing making me wish we hadn't gone to the beach. I really like to swim and hang with my friends but I just can't let them know…

When we reached the cabin Yugi announced, "Karaoke time!" Everyone just looked at him like what? "Tonight our first official night here is all about Karaoke! I've already got the songs and who will be singing each one! And if your good enough at the end we'll vote on who will sing one of the encores!" Yugi explained enthusiastically. "First up is Yami and I singing _No Air_!"

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh  
I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand  
But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe**_  
Yami and Yugi did pretty good and we all applauded politely when they were done but what made me nearly fall from my seat was when Yami said, "Next is Kaiba and Jou with _Private Emotion!_"

_**Every endless night has a dawning day  
Every darkest sky has a shining ray  
And it shines on you baby can**____**t you see  
You**____**re the only one who can shine for me**_

Chorus  
It___**s a private emotion that fills you tonight  
And a silence falls between us  
As the shadows steal the light  
And wherever you may find it  
Wherever it may lead  
Let your private emotion come to me  
Come to me**_

When your soul is tired and your heart is weak  
Do you think of love as one way street  
Well it runs both ways, open up your eyes  
Can___**t you see me here, how can you deny.**_

People were surprised that Kaiba and I could actually sing and we did pretty good also. Yugi clapped enthusiastically and Yami said, "Wasn't that wonderful? Now it's Mokuba's turn! We have the song First Date for him to sing!"

_**In the car I just can't wait,  
to pick you up on our very first date  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm too scared of what you think  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat**_

Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

We all clapped politely since he did well but he was a little young and couldn't get all of the notes. Yugi called out, "Otogi's turn and he will be singing _Girlfriend!_" We all burst out laughing when we heard that yet it fit him perfectly.

_**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend**_

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right  
Honda gave a wolf whistle and we all clapped especially since he got totally into the song and even danced a little. "Who's next?" Otogi asked when he was done.

"Jou and he will be singing Comatose," Yami replied. Greeeeaaat a solo. Getting up I did my best as I sang.

_**I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to You  
Tell me that You will listen  
You're touch is what i'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing You  
Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of You  
I don't wanna live, I dont wanna breathe  
'Les I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
Waking up to You never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way You make me feel  
**_Everyone clapped really loud when I was done and I ended up blushing in embarrassment. I scratched the back of my head as I left the stage so Ryou could sing _Everytime We Touch._

_**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.(my dreams)  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.**_

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry. (I cry)  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.  
It was kind of funny to see Ryou sing he wasn't bad but the singer was female so he couldn't hit the notes right. "Now let's give a hand for Kaiba! He'll be singing Y_ou're Not Me_!" Yugi stated. I could clearly hear Kaiba groan as he went up to the stage. His voice was pretty good.

_**You think I've got it all  
You think I've got it made well  
How come my only **__**friends**__** are the ones I pay?  
No one understands  
What I would do to change my life for just one day  
Don't say if I were you (say if I were you)  
Or tell me what you'd do  
Or things would be if  
You were in my **__**shoes**__**  
Cuz you're not me  
You know what I need  
And it's not another serenade  
I get so tired of all **__**the things**__** you say  
So give me what I want  
if you only would  
I'd gladly throw this all away**_  
I really clapped along with Mokuba but everyone else gave polite little claps probably still in shock that he did decent. Next was Bakura who sang _Diary of Jane_. Man I wanted to cover my ears to stop the bleeding. I think he was purposely singing off key.

_**If I had to  
I would put myself right beside you  
So let me ask  
Would you like that?  
Would you like that?  
And I don't mind  
If you say this love is the last time**_

_**So now I'll ask  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?  
No!  
Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be.  
Try to find out what makes you tick.  
As I lie down  
Sore and sick.  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?  
There's a fine line between love and hate.**_  
After Bakura came Malik singing _Ready For Love_, he was like a wanabee. Not horrible but not great.

_**You took a piece of my heart  
I never thought that this could fall apart  
You said you fell in love  
And this was more than I had ever been afraid of  
Another life  
Another happy ending cuts like knife  
Another place, another time  
Another hand to touch, another sun to shine**_

You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
I'm running around but there's no place to hide  
I start to talk in my sleep, our souls have divided  
Why can't they forgive me these demons inside  
Deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
My heart starts to shiver for I was letting up  
I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls have divided  
How can it be that you're ready for love

Finally Yami had a solo singing _Beautiful Soul_ and we could just picture him singing this to Yugi.

_**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**_

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me  
We all clapped since he had done pretty well but he wasn't the best. Marik the crazy psycho was next and he sang _Valentine's Day_ it wouldn't have been bad if he would stop trying to 'act the words' and nearly hitting all of us.

_**My insides all turned to ash, so slow  
And blew away as I collapsed, so cold  
A black wind took them away, from sight  
And now the darkness over day, that night**_

And the clouds above move closer  
Looking so dissatisfied  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing  
I used to be my own protection, but not now  
Cause my path has lost direction, somehow  
A black wind took you away, from sight  
And now the darkness over day, that night

And the clouds above move closer  
Looking so dissatisfied  
And the ground below grew colder  
As they put you down inside  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing  
Politely we all clapped afraid he would continue to try to hit us otherwise. "That was…interesting…Anyways now it's Bakura and Ryou's turn and they will be singing Yume No Tsubasa!" Yami said.

_**I love the world of your smiles,**_

_**I want to be by your side... only that.**_

_**I forgot how much love hurt.**_

_**Time goes by,**_

_**Even though the stream of time changes us,**_

_**I can even remember the things I lost and the dreams I had**_

_**when I hold your hands.**_

_**Always, I am by your side.**_

_**Because I even want to remember the sad times,**_

_**Leave a page in your map**_

_**for me to find my way.**_

_**That day, you believed in**_

_**the wind that blows from the future.**_

_**Tomorrow will dance even higher for us...**_

Well so Bakura wasn't purposely singing off key. He really can't sing. As much as we wanted to laugh none of us wanted a death wish so we clapped trying really hard not to laugh. So we wouldn't burst out laughing Yugi and Yami announced that Honda would be next and he would be singing _My Prerogative_.

_**People can take everything away from you  
But they can never take away your truth  
But the question is..  
Can you handle mine?**_

They say I'm crazy  
I really don't care that's my prerogative  
They say I'm nasty  
But I don't give a damn getting boys is how I am

Some ask me questions  
Why am I so real?  
But they don't understand me  
I really don't know the deal about my sister  
Trying hard to make it right  
Not long ago before I won this fight  
"Okay let's give it up for Honda! Now it's Mokuba and Kaiba with the song _Brothers_!" I cheered along with Yugi as both got up and sang.

_**The one who knows the law of existence**_

_**Could help me to find the answer.**_

_**I was very mistaken**_

_**There's no cure for death.***_

_**Dear Mom, sweet Mom!**_

_**We loved you so much.**_

_**But all our efforts**_

_**Unfortunately were in vain.**_

_**I tempted you**_

_**With the wonderful hope**_

_**Of returning our home.**_

_**My brother, it's all my fault.**_

_**Don't cry, don't be sad, big brother.**_

_**You're not the only guilty one.**_

_**There's only one road before us,**_

_**We will purge our sins completely.**_

The song fit them so well it was scary. I was in complete shock at how well it fit them that I barely missed them say it was Honda and Otogi's turn and they would be singing _It Takes Two_. "Are Otogi and I the only ones who sing the ridiculous ones?!" Honda commented.

"No it's just they fit you better," Yami replied. After much pushing we finally got them to sing.

_**It**_ _**takes two to make a thing go right  
It takes two to make it outta sight  
Hit it!**_

_**I wanna rock right now  
I'm Rob Base and I came to get down  
I'm not internationally known  
But I'm known to rock the microphone  
Because I get stoopid, I mean outrageous  
Stay away from me if you're contagious  
'Cause I'm the winner, no, I'm not the loser  
To be an M.C. is what I choose 'a  
Ladies love me, girls adore me  
I mean even the ones who never saw me  
Like the way that I rhyme at a show  
The reason why, man, I don't know  
So let's go, 'cause**_

I burst out laughing as they sang this and I couldn't stop until Honda hit me upside the head. Now came the scary part. Malik and Marik singing _Sound of Silence_.

_**Hello darkness, my old friend,  
Ive come to talk with you again,  
Because a vision softly creeping,  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping,  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence.**_

In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone,  
neath the halo of a street _**lamp**__**,  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp  
When my eyes were stabbed by the **__**flash**__** of  
A neon light  
That split the night  
And touched the sound of silence.**_  
Yeah they were the worst duo to sing yet. Marik was off key and Malik tried to help but he just made it worse. I actually covered my ears despite the fact it might get me killed by Marik later. Just when I though Karaoke Night was done Yugi just had to remind us, "Now choose the person who you want to sing the final song, _Face Down_!" What surprised me was that out of the others seven wanted me to sing two wanted Kaiba to go and Marik voted for himself. Even though I told them to leave me alone I don't want to sing they made me so reluctantly I sang.

_**Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand  
why you hang around  
I see what's going down.  
Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna  
happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears  
he loves you.  
Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?**_

_**Do you feel better now  
as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend,  
one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down,  
a new life she has found.  
A pebble in the water  
makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world  
will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever  
you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.**_  
When I was done everyone was cheering and clapping. I bowed slightly before going to the couch and crashing face first. Raising a hand I told them, "If you need me I'll be asleep because I'm exhausted."

"Maybe we should follow Jou's example it is getting late," Ryou suggested yawning.

"Oh come on just a few more songs!" Marik said the most enthusiastic.

"We used them all since we didn't know what people would think so we didn't pack anymore," Yugi apologized. Bakura just huffed. After much arguing and fighting everyone eventually went to bed. The rest of the week went by great and I was sad to have to go back home. On the second day we had played badminton, beach volleyball, and had a water balloon fight. When the third day came around we were tired so we didn't play any sports but we were restless so we explored the woods just a few yards away from Yugi's cabin. The fourth day we just sort of hung around where ever and did whatever we wanted. I so was not looking forward to going home was my only thought…

**TBC!**

**Man this chapter is loooong I should have made it two! Well I hope you like it and I might not be able to update for awhile since I'm spending a week at my dad's (parent's divorced) and then I'm moving right afterwards.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!**

**Warnings: abuse, swearing, shounen-ai/yaoi**

**Jou's POV**

When we arrived home after our trip I was tired but extremely happy. Trudging to my door since I was tired I barely made it in before my life turned straight to hell. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN BOY?!" the monster shouted at me. I tried to break out of his grasp and escape out the still open door but it didn't work. He grabbed the back of my shirt and slammed the door shut. I squeezed my eye shut expecting there to be pain but was surprised to find nothing had hit me yet. When I opened my eyes the pits of hell burned in my father's eyes as he dragged me toward the living room. He just dropped me on the floor.

It was stupid of me to actually think that he would let me go so easily. My father took some tape nearby and taped my wrists together with duck tape along with my ankles then put some tape over my mouth. I struggled against my bonds but he didn't pay attention. He smacked me across the face then backhanded me. It stung where he had hit me but I refused to say anything or let out any sign of pain. Grabbing a lamp nearby he hit my side with it causing the light bulb to shatter and embed itself into my side. What made it worse was he then punched me in the side making the shards from the light bulb go further into my skin. I could feel every punch as it hit my vital areas. Picking me up again my father slammed me back down onto the wood floor.

The only good thing was that I was left conscious when he walked away but I was still tied up. I tried to struggle out of my bonds but nothing seemed to work. A slam in the kitchen alerted me that I was wrong to think this was over yet. He came back out with a large jagged hunting knife that had a ten inch blade. I was scared shitless as he came towards me. Vainly I tried to back away but it was difficult when he was approaching me faster than I could get away. He jabbed the knife into my arm causing it to bleed then yanked it out causing the blood to flow faster. I bit my tongue trying not to scream out in pain even though I know it would have been muffled by the tape. My father continued to cut me all over paying the most attention to my chest. When he was ready to release me he ripped the tape off of my mouth causing me to actually moan from all the pain. He smacked me again and grumbled deciding to get the tape of by using…the hunting knife. I tried to get away but it was useless he cut the duck tape along with my wrists and ankles.

Blood trickled down my wrists and ankles slowly from the slight cuts they had received as my father had cut off the tape. Using the rest of my strength I stood up and ran out the door and into the streets. Everyone I passed by gasped in shock at my state but none of them even bothered to help. I kept running though trying to get away. There was no way I could go back to that house; I would be tortured to death. Weakly I stumbled on as the adrenaline left my body. My strength wouldn't last much longer and I had no idea where to go. None of my friends knew about my so called father and how he abused me and I didn't want to trouble then anyways. Finally I just lost consciousness and passed out only dimly aware that my head had hit the sidewalk.

**Seto's POV**

Jou wasn't walking near our usual meeting place where I would pick him up and take him to school. Maybe he was sick? I doubted it because I've noticed he's come to school even when sick, unless he's really sick? Damn this worrying won't help I better get to school and ask Yugi-tachi about my concerns. Driving away I still kind of felt weird usually Jou would be with me and I had gotten used to his presence. Speeding up slightly I hurried to school in the hope to get my questions answered.

Yugi was the first one I saw as he came up running and smiling. When he noticed Jou wasn't with me he tilted his head confused. "Where's Jou?" he asked me. "Did you two get in a fight? You seemed to be getting along so well!" Yugi started to say worriedly.

"No we didn't get into a fight," I told Yugi which made him more confused. "He wasn't at our usual meeting place. I'm worried since usually he's come to school even when he's sick," I explained.

"Maybe he slept through his alarm clock?" Yugi offered.

"Yeah, maybe…" I said distractedly not really believing it. It wouldn't be long before the bell rang so I went to my homeroom. Honda was in his seat already with Otogi talking to him at his desk. Those two were so weird. It was a known fact they were a couple yet both of them still on occasion would flirt with other people, although never in a serious way. I walked up toward Honda and asked, "Do you know where Jou lives?" Honda looked at me kind of surprised.

"Not really. He told me his place is a mess so he doesn't want people to see it…." Honda answered thinking back.

"Thanks anyways," I muttered walking away.

"Is something wrong with him?" Honda called after me.

"I don't know. He wasn't at our usual meeting place where I pick him up to give him a ride to school," I replied as the bell rang. Today was going to be a long day. The teacher immediately bored me as I let my mind drift to other subjects. Lunch couldn't seem to come quickly. I wanted to pull my laptop out and check around the city for Jou but I had to wait until lunch so I could go to the library. Time trickled by slowly and the weather seemed to reflect my mood as it started to rain unexpectedly. Finally the bell rang and I jumped up from my seat. Yugi came toward me and asked, "Do you want to eat lunch with us?"

"Sorry but I'm busy, maybe some other time?" I offered trying to get to the library quickly. He nodded his head and bounced away toward everyone else. Opening up my computer I impatiently waited for the power to come on. Tapping my fingers lightly on the table I waited until it finally was fully functional. Rapidly I typed Jounouchi Katsuya in my search engine. Anything and everything about him popped up including pictures, medical history, police records (which was long), and sightings. I typed in a few more details like recent dates, and within Domino City. The information shortened to medical, and sightings. Setting my computer to continuously scroll down I read the information. Nothing really caught my interest until I read the medical history and I noticed it said he had been admitted to Domino Hospital the day after we had arrived back from the trip to Yugi's cabin. Setting up another search I found the room he was staying in and quickly wrote it down.

Putting my laptop away I decided to skip the rest of school. I knew everything they were teaching already and I was too worried to really pay attention in class anyways. No one dared to stop me as I left school since I could totally own them. Since I drove to school I knew I wouldn't have to wait for someone to come get me which made things easier. Sliding into my car I turned the radio up and rushed out of the parking lot. The hospital was a short distance away from the school so I didn't have to wait in traffic long. Pulling up into the visitors' parking lot I went in. "What room is Jounouchi Katsuya staying in?" I asked politely even though I already know.

"You can find him resting in room 202" the nurse politely told me giving me a small smile.

"Thank you," I replied about to take off.

"Are you a friend of his?" she inquired looking at me. Inwardly I rolled my eyes at the obvious answer.

"Yes I am," I replied smiling.

"Do you know what could have happened to cause all of those injuries then?" she asked. I hadn't really looked at the injuries report so I didn't know how bad it was.

"No…He was fine the last time I had seen him," I answered. The nurse seemed a little disappointed as I left to go to Jou's room. There weren't that many visitors in the hospital but then again it was the middle of the day. Knocking on the door I waited for a response but no one answered. Deciding to let myself in anyways I opened the door to gasp at what I found. Jou was wrapped like a mummy with all of the bandages he sported. There were a couple on his head, his entire chest was cover one leg was in a hard cast while the other was in a smaller cast, and he had bandages on his arms. "Holy shit! What happened?!" I asked but no one answered. I cautiously walked over to the bed as quietly as I could afraid to wake him up.

I just sort of slumped into a chair nearby in shock. Grabbing the injuries list I read them mentally. _Bruised ribs, multiple cut wounds, one broken leg, one sprained ankle, fractured bone in arm, head wounds…._The list was just so large but what really got me was when it said _appears to have older injuries on top of current injuries_. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Gazing at him in his sleep it didn't even look like he was hurt besides the bandages. I wonder how long this has been going on since the medical report did say some of the wounds appeared to be older…Why didn't he tell anyone? Who did this to him? So many questions floated around in my head.

**Jou's POV**

This was about the fourth or fifth time that I had woken up in the past who knows how many days. Blinking my eyes open I was surprised to find Kaiba worrying next to my bed. My voice was slightly scratchy and hurt a little as I asked, "Kaiba why are you here?"

"Idiot!" He snapped then in a gentler tone said, "Why wouldn't I be here? You're injured!"

"How did you even know I was here? I'm pretty sure that no one knew I was here…" I inquired.

"Let's just say the hospitals computer system is easy to hack for information," Kaiba replied. I chuckled at that. That sounds so like Kaiba. I tried to shift a little but pain erupted throughout my body. Grimacing I hoped that Kaiba wouldn't notice. Too bad he did…

"Who did this to you?" he asked. Damn…How to answer that…

"I don't know," I told him.

"Bullshit," he stated glaring at me.

"It's the truth!" I told him.

"Then what about all these injuries that are old? And I know they aren't that old to be from your gang days," Kaiba inquired. Crap he read the medical report, although that was expected. "Tell me the truth," He demanded.

"No one important," I mumbled.

"They must be if you're covering for them," Kaiba said narrowing his eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it," I ground out glaring heatedly at him.

"How am I supposed to help if you don't tell me!" Kaiba shouted.

"Maybe I don't want your help! Have you ever thought about that?! Jeez don't you ever wonder why I didn't tell anyone?! I don't want people to pity or help me! I'm fine!" I shouted. For awhile Kaiba was quiet until he said, "If you're fine, then why are you in the hospital? I want to help. I'm not going to give you pity I just want to help the person I care for." My head nearly got whip lash as I turned to face him.

"You care…?" I mumbled.

**Seto's POV**

Jou looks shocked that I care about him. He looked at me with eyes filled with hope, uncertainty, and mixed emotions. Holding his hand lightly so I wouldn't injure it I whispered, "Of course I care. Do you really think I would come all this way and skip school for someone I didn't care about?"

"How can you care for me? I'm weak, an idiot…." Jou said drifting off as he named off his so called weaknesses.

"You're not weak and as for the idiot part just a little bit, but in my opinion you're a lovable idiot. You can do something stupid on occasion but people just have to love you they can't help it,"

"What about you?" he asked.

"What do you mean 'what about you?" I asked him.

"Do you love me even though I'm an idiot?" Jou clarified.

"Yes, I love you," I told him smiling a little. He looked shocked as he stared at me.

"You're not joking right?" Jou asked looking even more hopeful.

"Do you really think I could joke about something like this?" I asked. Jou started to smile largely and he jumped up in joy shouting, "Yes!" then crumpling down in pain.

"Idiot," I mumbled ruffling his hair.

"But you love me anyways," Jou smiled.

"Yes, I do," I said ruffling his hair. Then he motioned for me to put my face down to his level, so I complied. "What?" I asked looking at his face. I could tell he was in pain as he grabbed my shirt but what surprised me was he pulled me down and kissed my cheek. Jou laughed at my expression of surprise.

"I love you to," he said smiling brightly. Smirking I pulled him into a real kiss and gently let my hands roam down to his ass. We probably would have been like that for awhile if it wasn't for the nurse who interrupted.

"My patient needs to rest and as heartwarming as this is you better get out and let me check his vitals," the nurse teased. Jou blushed in embarrassment at being caught. I promised Jou I would continue to visit him and that I would tell his friends where he was before finally leaving. Now that I knew that he loved me also I had plans.

**TBC!**

**Sorry for the wait but I had to move so…yeah…Well the epilogue should be up soon! R&R!**


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!**

**Warnings: abuse, swearing, shounen-ai/yaoi**

Jou was finally let out of the hospital a month later when they were sure that he was okay and wouldn't need any more help. Kaiba like he promised visited Jou everyday and on occasion brought Yugi-tachi along with him. He may have loved Jou but sometimes his friends really annoyed him. Eventually Jou stopped having dreams of ancient Egypt but they were soon replaced with dreams of Seto.

**Seto's POV**

I was angry and ready to kill Jou's father when I heard what all of what he had done to Jou. Of course Jou told me that even if he hated his father he still wouldn't want him to be killed especially by me. He says because then I might get blamed or something like that. The only thing that convinced me not to kill him was Jou saying that I could torture him and make his life a living hell until he died as long as he didn't have to hear about it. Sighing I mumbled, "I just wish history didn't have to repeat itself." Apparently Jou had heard me because he asked, "What do you mean?

"It's nothing," I told him reassuringly.

"No it's something. Now what do you mean you wish history didn't repeat itself?" He asked firmly.

"The same thing happened in ancient Egypt…" I told him casually. Jou then tripped and starred at me surprised.

"You mean you remember your past life?!" Jou asked shocked. I just shrugged at him.

"Yeah I've known for awhile…" I told him.

"Then why didn't you say anything to me?" he asked pouting cutely. Yes I said cutely. Jou looked adorable when he pouted and I'm not afraid to admit it…except to him since I'm sure he would hit me hard for even thinking it.

"How was I supposed to say we were a couple in ancient Egypt and back then your father hit you also? Besides I didn't think you were still getting hit because your attitude has changed since back then. That and I had only started to remember this recently," I explained. Jou pouted again. Pulling him into a kiss Jou kissed back and I began to fondle his ass. He squeaked and shouted, "What the hell?!" when I did that.

Smirking I told him, "Does it really matter anyways? We're together, you're healed and I have a lot of things I want to do with you." Jou blushed as I stared at him.

"Who knew you could be such a pervert," Jou mumbled but I heard. Kissing him again this time using my tongue to invade his mouth I only pulled away when he couldn't breathe.

"Do you really care if I'm perverted? You seem to enjoy it when I kiss you and grab your ass," I told him.

"Oh so what!" he shouted blushing and pouting again.

"If you don't stop blushing and pouting I'm going to ravish you right here and now," I told him smirking. Jou's eyes got wide before he backed away shouting, "Pervert!" Oh life just couldn't get any better than this. Even if I still had to convince Jou to live with me instead of an apartment he found by himself.

**OWARII!**

**I hope you like this even if it's short. Then again it's an epilogue and just something that happens afterwards. R&R Please!**


End file.
